


Bounce

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bouncy House, Bouncy House Sex, F/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having sex with Gabriel in an inflatable bounce tent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/73027444615)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

The fluttering of wings signaled that you weren’t alone in the room. When you turned from the texts you were reading, you saw Gabriel leaning against the wall, a wide grin on his face.

“Hey, there, Y/N.” Gabriel said. “Whatcha doing?” He walked over to peer around your shoulder.

“Research for Sam and Dean.” You say. “I don’t have time right now, Gabriel.” Your attention goes back to research.

Gabriel sighs and presses his lips to your neck, kissing and nipping.

“I would bet all the sweets in the world that you’ve been researching for a while now. I think you deserve a break.” Gabriel says.

“Really?” You chuckle, enjoying the onslaught that Gabriel’s lips are giving. His lips trail up to your jaw, then give your own lips a quick kiss.

“Really.” He says. “I even have an idea of where we can go.”

Knowing if Gabriel has an idea of where to take you, it is going to be strange or fun, or even both.

“Alright.” You nod, getting up. “Let’s go.”

Gabriel grins and grabs your hand, and before you can blink, you’re in a new place.

You wobble and fall onto Gabriel and take in your surroundings.

Gabriel has led you to a gigantic bouncy house.

“The place won’t open until tomorrow.” Gabriel says. You look down at him with a disbelieving grin. “I was thinking about giving it a test run.”

“You’re insane.” You murmur, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s lips.

“But you still love me.” He sang teasingly.

You get off of Gabriel and kick off your shoes and socks, bouncing as hard as you can, watching with glee as it made Gabriel bounce a few times.

“Come on Gabe!” You say. “Get up!” You give a few more bounces in one spot before bouncing off, laughing.

Gabriel gets up, taking his shoes and socks off as well and bouncing after you.

Despite your agility from being a hunter, Gabriel catches up with you and tackles you to the ground, your bodies moving together as you bounce.

You see the glint in Gabriel’s eyes and the smile on his lips right before he starts to undress you, kissing your lips.

When you’re undress, he quickly removes his own clothing, and spreads your legs.

Gabriel sinks inside you and makes you moan into his mouth as he starts to fuck you.

You rock your hips to meet Gabriel’s thrusts and due to the movement and force, you and Gabriel are bouncing as you fuck.

You grin, pulling Gabriel’s head back and on a particularly large bounce, you flip the two of you, so you’re straddling Gabriel. You start to fuck yourself on Gabriel’s cock, which is making the two of you bounce even more, and you moan, the feeling of Gabriel inside of you becoming even better.

“Gabe…Gabriel…” You pant, hands latching to Gabriel’s shoulders. “Shit…oh, shit.”

He pulls you down and kisses you again, and his thumb rubs a few circles on your clit. You cry into Gabriel’s mouth and you come.

He comes a few moments after you, your name being moaned from his lips.

The two of you lie there for a few seconds, kissing and panting, before Gabriel smiles and snaps his fingers, and the two of you are back in the motel room, dressed.

“I need to get going.” Gabriel murmurs. “See ya later, Y/N.”

“Later, Gabe. Thanks for the break from research.”

He smiles. “No problem.” And he’s gone in the blink of an eye.


End file.
